zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Issue 4
Summary Zim receives a mysterious delivery from the Almighty Tallest! Then mysterious orders! Then totally different mysterious orders that will probably hurt a lot! Is this the most important assignment of his invader career, or are the Tallest just really, really bored? Release Issue 4 was released October 14, 2015 in print and October 21, 2015 on digital. Variations IssueFour.jpg|Aaron Alexovich standard retail cover INVADERZIM_4_-_4x6_JHONEN_VARIANT_WEB_1024x1024.jpg|Jhonen Vasquez Variant invader zim 4 hot topic.jpg|Foo Swee Chin Varient (Hot Topic Exclusive) Issue #4 has a total of 3 cover variations. # Aaron Alexovich standard retail cover # Jhonen Vasquez Variant # Foo Swee Chin Variant (Hot Topic Exclusive) Appearing in Issue #4 Major Characters: * Zim * GIR * Dib (cameo in one panel) Minor Characters: *Recap Kid *Almighty Tallest Red *Almighty Tallest Purple *Skrang (debut) *Girly Ranger *Ms. Bitters (cameo in one panel) Synopsis The comic begins in newly acquired Irken space, which has been named the "Tallest-Purple-Is-Cool Nebula". Recap Kid is floating through space and talk about the Almighty Tallest and how they blew people up and hate Zim. Inside the Massive, Irken Engineer Skrang is telling the Tallest about the Subquantum Wormtunnel Enactuator, which is a device that can send any object to any invader at any time. The Tallest ask if invaders can send stuff back, but Skrang informs them that it is just a prototype and that function is not working yet. If they did try to send stuff back, it could cause half of the universe to explode, most likely their half. Almighty Tallest Purple has been eating a bag of "Nacho-Munchins" and tells Skrang that he doesn't want to eat the last one. Since the garbage is too far, he orders Skrang to open a wormhole. Meanwhile, at ZIM's base, ZIM has created "Nano-Naise"; he puts it on his head for some reason, and claims it's broken and it's all GIR's fault. Suddenly, a wormhole opens up in his base and it dumps the Nacho-Munchin that Almighty Tallest Purple didn't want on Zim's head. ZIM immediately calls the Tallest and thanks them for "entrusting" him with the cheese puff (although he doesn't know what it is.) Almighty Tallest Purple pulls a prank on Zim, telling him that it's a secret super weapon of theirs. Almighty Tallest Red is confused at Purple's actions but then quickly joins in on the prank. They tell Zim that the weapon is called "Munchitronic DeathSkrang". Zim asks how it works and the Tallest tell him that it isn't charged yet. Zim is about to send it back to have it charged until The Tallest quickly stop him. They tell Zim that he must charge it and ask him if he's up to the task, and gullible Zim obviously is. He tells the Tallest he would do anything to takes to make it charge and the Tallest decide to take advantage of this. We cut to GIR playing with a Donut and Mushroom friend in a Holo-Chamber. ZIM tells GIR that they have a mission and to get out of the holo-chamber. GIR tells his friends goodbye and turns them off "forever". Zim and GIR have the cheese puff disguised as a baby in a baby carriage at the park. Zim recalls the Tallest first order in recharging the "weapon": they told Zim he needs to get a "bio-signature of the humans" and that he won't get a good scan unless he smacks the humans really hard with the cheese puff. He goes up to an old lady who tells him "My, my, what a lovely baby", and Zim then smacks her in the face with it. Zim thinks this isn't enough and smacks some more people with it and he ultimately ends up getting chased by a mob with pitchforks and fire. When he returns to the Tallest at the computer, they tell him there is way more stuff to do to recharge it. We cut to Zim wearing a hat and sitting on the "weapon"; he is inside a mall or something and he is on the 2nd floor, he jumps yelling "Yee Haw!" and flops the the ground. Later, he is in Skool and tells Ms. Bitter's that his "friend" (His friend is the "weapon" disguised as a person) needs him to pull a hair from her head. Ms. Bitter's gives him an angry look and in the next panel he is bruised and beaten up on the Tallest computer screen as they laugh at him. Almight Tallest Red says that this has been fun, but if they keep torturing ZIM, he could actually get hurt, Almight Tallest Purple replies "So let's never stop, right?" and Red agrees. ZIM asks the Tallest if the Weapon is ready yet, Red tells him no and that the next steps are dangerous and asks if he's able to handle it. ZIM eagerly says yes. The next panel shows Gir flying with ZIM on top of him in the sky, The "weapon" is strapped to ZIM and an airplane is flying towards them. The airplane hits them. Next, ZIM tells a worker at MacMeaties that he's going to immerse himself in a vat of boiling special tuna sauce, and he tells them to not even try and stop him. The Worker doesn't care at all and lets him go ahead. ZIM dumps himself in as the workers watch, when he is completely in, they go back to work as usual. The Almighty Tallest are playing cards on top of a table-headed service drone. They are expecting ZIM to report in soon, and wondering what they should make him do next. Just then ZIM calls in, but Tallest Red has just thought of an idea. ZIM says that his squeedlyspooch is burst, but is cut off by The Tallest who are pretending to be in a panic. Red and Purple warn ZIM that the enemy is coming for the weapon, and that he must protect the Munchitronic DeathSkrang at all costs. They tell him that this may be the last time ZIM hears from them, and that ZIM definitely should not call them. After hanging up on ZIM, they decide to go shoot some lasers. Back at the base, ZIM thinks that there is an enemy coming for him and calls upon the help of his robot servant GIR. GIR comes, but ZIM wonders if he can trust GIR or if his systems have been infiltrated by the enemy. GIR reveals that there is a chipmunk in his head, and ZIM orders the computer to eject it. Paranoid ZIM thinks the enemies may be outside, and orders his defense gnomes to destroy anything that moves. The gnomes' motion tracking detect the other gnomes' movement, and so they shoot each other. ZIM thinks this means that he is under attack, and locks down the base. ZIM thinks the base is now secure, but after seeing a bird in a vent, freaks out and commands GIR to secure all the vents. ZIM hears GIR clunking around in the vents, but begins to question it, thinking that it might be the enemy and that the enemy is made of clunks. ZIM feels that no place is safe, so retreats into his safeness room, then inside his safeness box, then digs himself a safeness hole. He thinks that every weapon-stealer in the galaxy is trying to get the Munchitronic DeathSkrang from him, but they will never get it because he will never move from that hole. Just then, a girly ranger persistently rings ZIM's doorbell. ZIM angrily answers the door, and the girly ranger informs him that she is selling girly ranger cookies. ZIM thinks that the cookies is a ploy, and so takes her cookies and uses GIR to shoot them into a nearby park, injuring bystanders with delicious but painful cookie shrapnel. The angry girly ranger knocks on ZIM's door after he has gone back into his house. GIR asks why she is so mad and she says it's because ZIM took her cookies without paying, which GIR agrees is messed up and angrily pounds on the door. ZIM thinks that the enemy has turned GIR against him and begins to freak out. Wanting to protect the Munchitronic, ZIM begins to build something. Aboard the Massive, a servant informs the Tallest of an incoming transmission from Invader ZIM but they let it go to voicemail. ZIM tells them that in order to protect the Munchitronic DeathSkrang, he has reverse engineered the wormhole and will now send it back to them. After that, he will set his base to compression defense mode and wait until the situation is safe, or until they send him a medal for his geniusness. The Tallest hurriedly try to call ZIM back, but it is too late and a wormhole has opened up on the Massive. Zim's house is seen compressing, leaving a stunned girly ranger. ZIM sits in a box, thinking that he's done well. Then the news reports about the cookie theft, and that the cookie thief's house collapsed into a metal cube. They also report that half the universe has exploded, but luckly not their half. Dib, on the couch watching the news, is shocked to learn this. But Gaz is bored with this and wants to hear something new. Facts of Doom *In one panel, Dib is seen sitting next to Zim in Ms. Bitters class instead at the end where he sits in the series. It's unknown if they just change seats or if this is a mistake the artist made. *It has been confirmed that "Tallest Purple" is his canon name. It is likely the same can be said about Tallest Red. *The Tallest flip a coin to decide who names stuff. This is odd, as neither of them have thumbs. *The Tallest's fingers are colored grey in this issue. This may or may not be an error, as they appear this way throughout the entire issue with the exception of one instance, where they are colored fully black. *The apparatus attached to Skrag's back and head is filled with Vortian brains. Category:Comic